Architect's Plans
Wasted Busted You lost the architect. The architect was spooked. The blueprints were lost. |reward = None |protagonists = Franklin Clinton |unlocks = The Bureau Raid (once Firetruck and Getaway Vehicle are completed, or "roof" option taken) Legal Trouble |unlockedby = Cleaning out the Bureau |target = Chip Peterson's briefcase |todo = Park up in the parking space to avoid suspicion. Get out of the car. Tail the architect and get the plans. Get the architect to give up the briefcase. Pick up the blueprints. Leave the construction site. Go to the garment factory. }} Architect's Plans is a mission in ''Grand Theft Auto V''. It is the first of three heist setups for The Bureau Raid. Description The mission can be started in one of two ways. First, if the player is in the role of Michael De Santa, Franklin will call Michael shortly after the completion of Cleaning Out the Bureau. At that point, the player will be shifted to Franklin (this switch does not always occur automatically). Alternatively, the player can start the mission by voluntarily shifting to Franklin. Regardless, when the mission begins, Franklin is standing just out the Mile High Club construction site in Downtown Los Santos. He follows architect Chip Peterson through the site and up an elevator into the higher stories. There, Franklin takes Peterson's briefcase by killing him or pointing a gun at him and then returns to Darnell Bros. where Michael and Lester are waiting. Lester reviews the architectural plans to FIB Headquarters and describes two possible ways of infiltrating the building. The player will then need to choose one of the two approaches: Choosing the covert approach unlocks the following setup missions: * Firetruck * Getaway Vehicle (Note that there will be no resistance) Choosing the roof entry approach will not unlock any setup missions. Crew The following characters are available to complete Michael and Franklin's crew. 'Covert' Gunmen x2 *Gustavo Mota - If chosen, he will not die while fleeing the building. (Previous experience doesn't make any difference) *Packie McReary* - If chosen, he will not die while fleeing the building. (Previous experience doesn't make any difference) *Norm Richards - If chosen, he dies while fleeing the building, unless chosen first and accompanied by Hugh Welsh or Daryl Johns, who then die as a result. *Hugh Welsh - If chosen, he dies while fleeing the building, unless chosen first and accompanied by Norm Richards or Daryl Johns, who then die as a result. *Daryl Johns - If chosen, he dies while fleeing the building, unless chosen first and accompanied by Norm Richards or Hugh Welsh, who then die as a result. 'Roof' Hacker *Paige Harris - If chosen, she will know exactly how to hack the computer, and will easily deactivate the sprinklers. (Previous experience doesn't make any difference) *Christian Feltz - If chosen, he will offer limited advice regarding how to hack the computer, and may not be able to deactivate the sprinklers if too much time passes. With previous experience from The Jewel Store Job, he will know exactly how to hack the computer, and will easily deactivate the sprinklers. *Rickie Lukens - If chosen, he will not know what to do to hack the computer, and will fail to deactivate the sprinklers. With previous experience from The Jewel Store Job, he will offer limited advice regarding how to hack the computer, and may not be able to deactivate the sprinklers if too much time passes. Gunman *Gustavo Mota - If chosen, he will use a good weapon for the job and will assist the player very well. (Previous experience doesn't make any difference) *Packie McReary* - If chosen, he will use a good weapon for the job and will assist the player very well. (Previous experience doesn't make any difference) *Norm Richards - If chosen, he will use a bad weapon for the job and will poorly assist the player, however he doesn't die. *Hugh Welsh - If chosen, he will use a bad weapon for the job and will poorly assist the player, however he doesn't die. *Daryl Johns - If chosen, he will use a bad weapon for the job and will poorly assist the player, however he doesn't die. Driver *Eddie Toh - If chosen, he will reach the building at the right time and will use an ambulance to disguise the crew. (Previous experience doesn't make any difference) *Taliana Martinez* - If chosen, she will reach the building at the right time and use an ambulance to disguise the crew. *Karim Denz - If chosen, he will take some time to reach the building and will use a van to escape, requiring the player to escape from the police. With previous experience from The Jewel Store Job, he will reach the building at the right time and use an ambulance to disguise the crew. * The player must first complete the character's stranger task. The amount of money the FIB donates towards the heist is constant at $331,985, as Michael will not receive a cut from this heist. As Trevor is not included in this heist, Franklin is left being the only protagonist that receives a reward from this score. For maximum cash, the best choice would be the roof approach, with Rickie Luckens as the hacker, Daryl Johns as the gunman, and Taliana Martinez as the driver, granting a $242,346 cut for Franklin. If both gunman are to survive the covert approach, Franklin would only receive a cut of $205,829 for his efforts. This can be increased to a maximum of $239,028 if the player is willing to sacrifice Daryl Johns, yet the best reward for the roof approach still exceeds this. Mission Objectives *Follow the architect. *Make the architect give his suitcase. *Leave the construction site. *Go to the clothing factory. *Choose the heist approach. *Choose your crew. Gold Medal Objectives *Quick Getaway - Leave the construction site within 45 seconds. **Parachute from the roof after killing the architect. **Kill him as soon as Franklin enters the site and take the architect's car. However, taking the car will grant the player a 3 star wanted level. ***The wanted level does not interfere with the gold medal. Soundtrack The soundtrack that plays during the mission is a unique mix of the heist setup soundtrack. It is not dynamic and as such, does not adjust in intensity during the mission. The soundtrack begins playing once the architect enters the elevator and stops playing once the player leaves the construction site. Trivia *In the beta, the player could perform the mission in three different ways. **First choice would be about assaulting the architect and taking the plans, as it currently is. **Second choice would be about taking a photo of the architect and his gay lover. The player would then use the photo as a blackmail for the building plans. **Third choice would be about the architect being mugged. The player has to intervene and take the briefcase with the building plans. Gallery FIB blueprints GTA V.png|The blueprints Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_63_-_Architect%27s_Plans_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Architect's Plans Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_63_-_Architect%27s_Plans_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_63_-_Architect%27s_Plans_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heist Setups